


second

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: out of respect, i won't be posting fics with potentially triggering summaries. please read the author's note.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	second

**Author's Note:**

> do not read this if you are triggered by incest and references to child abuse. i do not take responsibility for upsetting people who cannot read warnings. ao3 rules allow me to post work like this, that's all that matters. you should not be using this website, nor the internet, if you cannot stop triggering yourself.

_6 DUIs. GBH, possession and supplying of Class A drugs, sexual harassment._

_Don't get in the car with him. Don't take anything he offers you. Don't let him drink. _

After the long walk from the station, through the shitty housing estate, the house is smaller than he expected.

"I bet it doesn't seem like much for a rich boy like you, ah?" Valentino smiles.

Lando blinks, unsure how to respond, embarrassed that he'd been caught out.

The place is tiny and cluttered with all sorts of mess. Clothes, bags of trash.

"It's a mess, but it's home. Do you want Chinese takeaway?"

Lando doesn't think he'll ever get used to hearing that accent. It's not how he imagined, even though he always knew he was half Italian.

"Sounds good," he agrees. Valentino takes out his phone to order the food.

He regrets this trip the moment he sits down on the couch and with dawning horror, he realizes they have nothing to talk about.

He doesn't know shit about bikes. In turn, his father doesn't care about videogames. He can't ask about school, because Lando dropped out. And Valentino doesn't have a job- or at least a job he can freely discuss.

He gets off the phone to the takeout place and sits on the opposite armchair to Lando.

Maybe he should make an excuse to go home. Say he's feeling ill.

Valentino has eyes like a hawk, and sharp intelligence glitters behind them. This man is dangerous. That's one of the few things Lando has always known about his father.

"You seem nervous," Valentino observes, without mocking him.

"...Yeah," Lando answers warily. He twists his hands uncomfortably in his lap.

"I can give you something to relax."

Lando's on high alert instantly. His mum warned him about this kind of shit.

_You're an adult now and I can't stop you. But if he offers you any drugs, just say no, okay?_

"No," Lando shakes his head. His palms are sweating and he rubs them on his jeans.

Valentino watches him do it and the shadow of a smirk appears on his face.

"Okay," he says, holding up his hands. "Okay, that's fine. I bet your mom said to say no, didn't she?"

Lando keeps his mouth firmly shut, feeling anxious to leave.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. She's right," Valentino tells him seriously. "Drugs are bad."

Lando thinks that's the end of that, and then Valentino quietly says,

"I can think of another way to relax you."

His tone may be innocent, but Lando isn't. He's so shocked that he forgets he's supposed to answer.

"Your mom told me you are gay," Valentino says conversationally. "She said you are worried I wouldn't like it. What kind of father would I be if I didn't love my son for who he is?"

Lando can't believe his mum would do that. He hadn't wanted Valentino to know. He hadn't wanted _anyone_ to know.

His father leans forward. "Just a bit of fun," he murmurs. "You can say no. I just want to get to see how big my son has grown, you know?"

Lando swallows. His mouth feels dry. His dick goes ahead and performs the ultimate act of betrayal in getting hard. Unsubtly, he shifts to try and hide it.

"I can make you feel so good," Valentino continues softly.

Lando doesn't know where his head is at. It's like an out of body experience and he's seeing his lips move into a silent affirmative.

Valentino shifts off the armchair and sits beside him. Brazenly, he settles his palm over Lando's crotch. He must be able to feel how hard he is.

"Anyone has ever touched you here before?" Valentino asks.

Lando shudders. Technically he is still a virgin. The hurried blowjob he gave to a complete stranger the first and last time he went to a gay bar doesn't count.

When he minutely shakes his head, he expects his father to be slightly disappointed that his son is such a nerd. But Valentino just smiles.

"Good. I want to be the first one. No one knows you better than your own father, boy," he tells him. He deftly unbuttons Lando's jeans, which absently makes him wonder if Valentino had done this before. If homosexuality really does run in families.

His train of thought is interrupted, or goes off the rails completely, by the sensation of his father's hand, rough with callouses, hot and tight around his cock.

Lando wants to argue _but you don't know me at all._ He loses the ability to speak. He's lost completely, keyed up and almost vibrating with need. He always worried about what he'd end up doing when he got this fucking needy. His concerns had included prostitutes and friends. He'd never once thought it would be his father.

Valentino leans in to give him a sloppy kiss, fucking his son's mouth with his tongue. He jerks Lando off fast and expertly, occasionally swiping a thumb over his slit and making Lando's whole body tense up.

"Such a sweet one," Valentino murmurs against his son's lips. "Wish we have done this when you were a little boy."

Lando groans, bordering on a sob. He clutches his father's shirt and bites his lip, hard, unable to focus on anything other than the moment.

"I'm gonna cum," he whispers, screwing his eyes shut and wrapping one arm around his dad's neck to brace himself as his hips thrust forward.

"Cum for me then. Cum for your dad," Valentino rasps, gripping him tighter.

That's all it takes. Lando cums hard, grinding his teeth as he tries not to whine. He shoots his load all over his father's hand, who is still working his sensitive cock.

"S-stop," Lando gasps, overstimulated, grabbing his wrist.

His father smirks, but obliges. Lando stares at him for a moment, before his father leans in to press a cheeky and comparatively chaste kiss against his mouth.

Valentino draws back and wrinkles his nose. "I have to clean your jizz off my hand," he complains with a frown. There's something hysterically funny about it, and Lando can't help but let out a hiccup of panicked laughter. 

Valentino smiles at him approvingly.

"I hope you are good at sucking cock," he adds, throwing Lando a mischievous grin as he heads to the bathroom.

Lando sits there in bewilderment, looking foolish with his dick out smeared in cum and getting soft.

He can't reconcile the image of Valentino, with his rough handsomeness and accented English, with the distorted and inaccurate image he held of his father.

His father was supposed to take him to football matches and give him piggyback rides. Not offer him a joint and a handjob.

When his mother said "Vale is not a nice man, Lando. It's better that you stay away,", was this what she meant?

All kids with absent parents do it- building up the image in their mind of this charming, handsome, apologetic father who wished he'd never had to abandon them.

Lando had one picture to go on. He slept with it under his pillow. He told the bullies his dad was the leader of a biker gang and one day he'd come back to take Lando with him.

He always knew that was a falsehood, but nothing could prepare him for the fact that his dad is just a deadbeat druggie who didn't think twice about jerking off his own son.

Lando is going to hell. He's going to hell because he's already sliding off the couch onto his knees, wetting his lips with his tongue for his father to slip his cock in. Deconstructing the myth of the man who made him, one incestuous blowjob at a time.


End file.
